the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goo Goo Colors Movie/Credits
Full credits for The Goo Goo Colors Movie. Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Columbia Pictures Presents A Happy Madison Productions Production Closing Coming soon! Crawl Art Cast (In Order of Appearance) Casting by Ruth Lambert, CSA and Robert McGee, CSA Executive Music Producer for Atlantic Records Kevin Weaver Associate Producers / Additional Writing by Liu Guoqing Vivian Wang Story Story Artists David Trumble Seema Virdi Dirk Van Dulmen Ed Gombert Patrick Pakula Peter Paul Bautista Terry Michaud Robert Briggs David Feiss Sharon Bridgeman Kevin Harkey Keith Baxter Daniel Lafrance Sue Nichols Editorial Production Animation Services by Reel FX Animation Studios Art Department Design / Paint Team Ashby Manson Dustin D'Arnault Elise Hatheway Scott Fassett Clayton Stillwell Edward Taylor Meghan Gardner Stephen Lewis Animation Lead Animators Carles Salvany Guillaume Arantes Martin Ferland Frederic Coté Jean-François Barthélémy Victir Pesquera Character Development Animation Lead Daniel Harris Senior Animators Behram Khoshroo Claire Deberle Garfie James Louis-Guy Dumais Patrick Lafrance Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Fabrice Nianzou Jamil Lahham Maude Beaumier-Breton Stewart German Animators Albert Miarnau Anna Masquelier Camilo Guamam Charlotte Ramirez Christie Moore Devin Cherunini Dorian Soto Elissa Peterson Gabriel Silva Fazzloni Hélène Papet Jason Park Hsin-Jou (Joy) Lou Kirtikumar Rathod Martin Scalzotto Pascal Grenier Ramon De la Cuesta Garcia-Vaso Su Young (Nicole) Myung Tiago Ferreira Chris Burnham Améline Chaput Ariella Myers-Colet Caroline Roux Chloé Proulx Corinne Gibeault Don Dixon Eleonora Bertolucci Hsing-Yin (Ellie) Wu Gabrielle Ranfagni Hernan Giraldo Jennifer Said Justin Ustel Constantin Dracopoulos Matt Frigault Pere Via Parera Robin Thiret Syuan-Ru Wu Tim Hatcher Background Animation Technical Direction Modeling Rigging Surfacing Layout Set Dressing Cloth and Fur Visual Effects Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Artists Alejandro Benitez Anthony Russo Craig Bowles Eduardo Velasquez Guillermo Alvarez Ruiz Jeremy Geurts Joan Levy Loic Bourgeois Melissa Gilbreath Alice Lepoutre Cesar Belazquez Dayne Haviland Gabriel Coupal-Savard Guy Boudreau Jillian Blair Josh Delarosa Mélissa Almeida Niall Walsh Randy Tecson Tim Goransson Tyler Renus Matte Painting Management Animation Services (China) by Original Force Modeling Modeling Lead Geng Huiming Modelers Jiang Mengran Wang Caoyihan Chen Xiuxiu Fan Zheng Wang Bin Tao Houlin Ma Haoran Chen Qianjin Zou Jun Liang Chen Zheng Shanshan Zhang Xinru Zhang Hui Quan Changhao Layout Animation Animators Yang Manqing Deng Jiajia Yang Wenjun Gu Kaihui Zang Li Liu Ming Li Yayu Hu Shaoxiong Feng Mengfan He Jiakun Liu Huixiang Ma Tengkun Wang Penglei Zhou Youwang Chaiyapak Panaviboonporn Burasate Uttha Phonphet Chuenthongkham Silapakarn Sanikosai Natthanon Thetngamtuan Yang Chun Zhao Yaochen Shen Zhouxu Wang Bo Zhou Rui Sheng Xia Li Shiting Chen Fengzhen Li Ling Gou Xiaoping Dong Rui Zhou Yang Wang Zihua Xu Chenfei Khanet Thongcharoen Thiti Sangmanee Suvijak Roongsrithong Pattarapoom Chaichamroonpan Panithi Poochapunth Pipeline Lead Technical Director Hou Zhiying Technical Directors Wu Jiajian Pan Yu Luis Barrancos He Wanyi Chen Miwei Wu Xiaomeng Wu Zhen Guo Yang Yang Zhenyan Lu Longfei Li Yanjing Gu Hailiang Li Xue Yang Wenyu Lighting & Compositing Lighting Lead Lv Yun Lighting Artists Zhou Baoyu Pi Xiaowei Lin Joashun Xu Fen Zhen Maoqing Duan Shuaishuai Hu Dan Yu Haobei Yang Shuaihua Zhang Xiaoxi Compositing Lead Liu Xiangyu Compositing Artists Yan Mengjie Zhang Meiqi Guo Lijun Zhang Mingxuan Li Xiang Qiu Zhouting Huang Bing Management Post Production Additional Voices Carin Baker Elizabeth Bartley William Calvert David Cowgill Lynn Evans Jeff Fischer Jason Griffith Terence Matthews Scott Menvile Richard Miro Masasa Moyo Juan Pacheco Constance Parng Dennis Singletary Jaquita Ta'le Rajia Baroudi Ranjani Brow David Chen Brian T. Delaney Chase Fein Jackie Gonneau Wendy Hoffman Janora McDuffie David Michie Andrew Morgado Richard Ortega Devika Parikh Jessica Pennington Eliza Jane Schneider Kelly Stables Matt Wolf Shelby Young For STXfilms Soundtrack on Atlantic Records Songs "Today's the Day" Written by Christopher Lennertz and Glenn Slater Produced by Christopher Lennertz Performed by Kelly Clarkson Kelly Clarkson appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "Couldn't Be Better" Written by Christopher Lennertz and Glenn Slater Produced by Jesse Shatkin Performed by Kelly Clarkson feat. Pitbull, Blake Shelton, Wang Leehom, Gabriel Iglesias and Wanda Sykes Kelly Clarkson appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. Blake Shelton appears courtesy of Warner Music Nashville "Today's the (Perfect) Day" Written by Christopher Lennertz and Glenn Slater Produced by Christopher Lennertz Performed by The Ugly Dolls Cast & Aimee Proal "The Ugly Truth" Written by Christopher Lennertz and Glenn Slater Produced by Philip Lawrence and Davy Nathan Performed by Nick Jonas Nick Jonas appears courtesy of Island Records, a dvision of UMG Recordings, Inc. "The Uglier Truth" Written by Christopher Lennertz and Glenn Slater Produced by Christopher Lennertz Performed by Nick Jonas Nick Jonas appears courtesy of Island Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "You Make My Dreams" Written by John Oates, Daryl Hall and Sara Allen Performed by Pentatonix Courtesy of RCA Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment "All Dolled Up" Written by Christopher Lennertz and Glenn Slater Produced by Philip Lawrence, Davy Nathan and Mayer Hawthorne Performed by Janelle Monáe feat. Kelly Clarkson, Pitbull, Gabriel Iglesias and Wanda Sykes Additional Vocals by Pitbull, Gabriel Iglesias and Wanda Sykes Janelle Monáe appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. Kelly Clarkson appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "Unbreakable" Written by Christopher Lennertz, Glenn Slater, Keith Harrison and Laura Harrison Produced by Jesse Shatkin & Stint Performed by Janelle Monáe and Kelly Clarkson Janelle Monáe appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. Kelly Clarkson appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "Oh My Doll" Written by Christopher Lennertz and Daniel DiPrima Produced by Daniel DiPrima Performed by Loud Cow "The Big Finale" Written by Christopher Lennertz, Glenn Slater, Keith Harrison and Laura Harrison Produced by Jesse Shatkin Performed by Kelly Clarkson, Janelle Monáe, Blake Shelton, Pitbull, Wang Leehom, Gabriel Iglesias, Wanda Sykes, Bebe Rexha, Charli XCX and Lizzo Kelly Clarkson appears courtesy fo Atlantic Recording Corp. Janelle Monáe appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp Blake Shelton appears courtesy of Warner Music Nashville Bebe Rexha appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. Charli XCX appears courtesy of Atlantic Records UK Lizzo appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Group "Bon Bon" Written by Renato Carosone, Armando Christian Perez and Nicola Salerno Performed by Pitbull Courtesy of Ultra Records, LLC Contains of a sample of "Tu Vuò Fà L'Americano" as performed by Renato Carosone Courtesy of Universal Music Italia srL. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Broken and Beautiful" Written by Steve Mac, Alecia Moore, Johnny McDaid and Marshmello Produced by Steve Mac and Marshmello Performed by Kelly Clarkson Kelly Clarkson appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "Girl in the Mirror" Written by Jonas Jeberg, Ingrid Andress and Neil Ormandy Produced by Jonas Jeberg & Jussifer Performed by Bebe Rexha Bebe Rexha appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. The Producers Wish to Thanks Andrew Kopperud Amy Grieshaber Five-Eyed Steve Tax Credit Consulting Services Provided by Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canadian Film Production Services Tax Credit Supervised by China Film Co-Production Corporation TM & © MMXIX Ugly Industries Holdings, LLC. All rights reserved. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by Category:Credits